1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to communication systems; and, more particularly, it relates to ways in which modulators may be implemented within communication systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing television (TV) sets typically have numerous input signal types that they can use. However, older TV models may only have a Radio Frequency (RF) input. When using a Set Top Box (STB) to create a video source, a method is needed to get the video signal to the TV. The method used is to modulate the baseband signal to a selectable television channel. For example, North American STBs often modulate to the assigned Channel 3 or Channel 4 Radio Frequencies (RFs). The modulation is typically performed using analog techniques, via discrete components. The prior art approach to implementing the interface to a display requiring a RF modulated input signal has typically been to include these discrete components on a board that interfaces to an output port of a device. This has proven to be a highly expensive endeavor as a relatively large amount of cost is associated with the RF input interface.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional systems will become apparent through comparison of such systems with the invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.